


Double Love

by AO3_BANNED_ME__MY_WICKR_IS_pervmanxboy



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Shazam! (2019), Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Collars, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ephebophilia, Hebephilia, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_BANNED_ME__MY_WICKR_IS_pervmanxboy/pseuds/AO3_BANNED_ME__MY_WICKR_IS_pervmanxboy
Summary: Zachary Levi wouldn't call himself a pedophile. He liked young boys, sure, but he liked young boys who were able to cum. Asher needs to please his master, but when an unexpected visit comes to play a role in his and Zach's relationship, he will learn that sometimes family fun can be full of cum and erections.
Relationships: Asher Angel/Jack Dylan Grazer, Zachary Levi/Asher Angel, Zachary Levi/Asher Angel/Jack Dylan Grazer, Zachary Levi/Jack Dylan Grazer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Double Love

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched shazam. i wanted zachary levi to penetrate asher angel. jack grazer is there to help too

* * *

As soon as a trembling young Asher Angel entered the expensive apartment, he headed for the master bedroom. The clock on the bedside table read 4:19 – Mr. Levi would arrive soon, and Asher would need to be ready and waiting in about half an hour. He stripped in a hurry, leaving clothes carelessly on the thick carpeting. Mr. Levi would probably scold him for that if he ever saw, but Asher could think of little else but the evening ahead. The clothes could always be tidied up later.

The shower was done within minutes, and before long Asher was walking out of the bathroom naked and wet. Opening the wardrobe as he rubbed his hair dry with one hand, he reached for a large box on the top shelf and pulled it out carefully. Inside lay a variety of collars in all sorts of shapes, colors and sizes - posture collars, pet collars and other such, most of them made of smooth, thick leather. His fingers ran over the options as if he was considering them, but Asher had been told by Mr. Levi which to wear, just like he'd been told exactly how to finger himself open, and what time Mr. Levi would be arriving by.

He slipped the leather over his neck. It was tough, it's shape wider than most of Asher's collars and dark in color, but it was by far his favorite. He liked it when Mr. Levi had to kiss and bite around the edge of it, leaving a pale strip of unbruised skin around his neck to contrast with the marks left behind. He liked the way the ache of Mr. Levi's bites spread along his skin, even to where the red wasn't visible, but most of all he liked the way it looked like he was still collared after, like Mr. Levi had somehow made him his outside of their play.

His eyes slid to the clock again - 4:31. Leaving the collar on the bed he stood up and pushed the box back into its place, shutting the wardrobe with a decisive click. Hurriedly he tidied the room, folding his clothes and opening the door wide, just as Zach had asked.

In the bedside drawer he found a bottle of lube, open, which he set beside him before he let himself drop to his knees beside the bed. He bent over and then slid further, until his cheek was pressed into the rug and his ass was in the air. His breath came in soft gasps as he wet his fingers and pushed one into his asshole.

The room felt cold. He knew it wasn't, but even so the slightest draft from the open door chilled his bare skin, and as Asher worked himself slowly open he wondered what it might be like for somebody to walk past the open door and see him, his knees wide and his fingers as deep as they'd go inside his own body. He added more lube until he felt wet, wide open and slick, until he felt like Mr. Levi could walk in, unzip his trousers and just slide right in.

His cock hind hard between his legs already. Asher didn't touch it. Instead he pushed and twisted, trying almost unconsciously to touch his own prostate. He knew he couldn't, not in this position, but nevertheless a part of him wanted-

But his gaze fell upon the click again, and he realized it was time. An involuntary whimper left him as he forced himself to stop, to straighten back up onto his knees. He felt so wide open, so loose, and Mr. Levi wasn't even home. How could he stand the wait that came? His left hand grasped at his tight wrist behind his back almost as if to prevent him from shoving his fingers back inside himself. He breathed in, out, speed his own mind down, and he bowed his head to wait.

It was quiet. At first, Asher could hear nothing but his own breath, but as it calmed and slowed he found he could hear the birds outside the window, chirping in the afternoon sun. He could hear the cars passing by, the revving engines, the occasional pedestrian chatting as they happened by the front door. His mind sank into the world around him like it was a warm bath, until he felt so separate from himself that he could barely feel the chill of his skin.

His knees started to feel tender - he was sure they had gone pink from the weight of his entire body, small indents impressed into skin from the rug beneath him, and his nape ached with the uncomfortable position of his head. It felt almost distant, like it was happening to another person, and it was with the same distance that Asher wondered how long it had been. Shouldn't Mr. Levi have gotten off filming?

Had he lied to Asher about what time he'd be home?

It wouldn't have been the first time - Mr. Levi often liked to throw Asher off in many different ways, and staying later or showing up earlier than expected was just one more way to play with him. It didn't matter either - Mr. Levi would know if Asher had moved, if he'd deviated in any way from the routine he'd set out for Asher. He always did, somehow, just by looking at Asher's face as he asked - as if some habit of his or even the look in his eyes would tell Mr. Levi if he sought to deceive him.

It sometimes frightened Asher how transparent he must be to Mr. Levi, how utterly unable he was to lie to Mr. Levi, but at the same time it felt oddly comforting. He would never have to worry about anything - not whether Mr. Zachary Levi would he mad, or whether he'd be disappointed, or even whether to tell Mr. Levi at all - because Mr. Levi would find out whatever Asher was hiding either way. It felt like that removed the responsibility from Asher's shoulders. It felt like that meant he was free from the need to ever decide.

It seemed like forever before he heard the key on the lock, the front door opening. He heard Mr. Levi's footsteps, his fancy shoes clacking sharply against the wood flooring of the entranceway as he entered. He heard him turning, presumably to lock the door behind him, but then-

Was that a second set of footsteps? He felt terribly hot all of a sudden, as if someone had dumped boiling water down his back. He wondered, briefly, if he'd imagined it, but as the door closed he heard the low murmuring of Mr. Levi speaking, and the distinct reply of another person.

His stomach dropped, and he began to tremble. Had Mr. Levi forgotten about today, brought home dinner guests from the studio as he occasionally did? It would be odd if he had - Mr. Levi was the sort to always plan these evenings meticulously around both of their busy schedules. He'd even reminded Asher this very morning of their plans right before he started filming a Shazam fight scene, so that he wouldn't stay overtime again accidentally as he was wont to do. His memory was impeccable - he couldn't possibly have forgotten.

And yet, as Asher kneeled merely one floor up, he heard the unmistakable sound of the kettle switching on.

Mr. Levi had brought home a guest.

He panicked for a long moment, the feeling oddly hazy and yet sharp at the same time. Should he get up, he wondered as he remained still. Should he get dressed, get inside the closet, and hide until the guest was gone? Perhaps he'd mistaken the day, or perhaps Mr. Levi had, surprisingly, forgotten. It was unlikely, yes, but then again Zachary was human - it wasn't impossible for it to have slipped his mind.

He debated staying versus abandoning his position. Surely Mr. Levi would have realized that Asher was home by now; his shoes were on the shoes rack in the entrance hall, the keys on the hook by the door, his jacket on the hanger by the glass stairs.

On the other hand, perhaps this was just a minor wrench in Mr. Levi's plans - a friend producer who'd taken the liberty of inviting himself over for an 'important filming conversation' - it had happened before, though rarely, because Mr. Levi was good at deflecting that kind of attention with bright smiles and polite jokes. And even when somebody managed to force their way along, Mr. Levi usually got rid of them within minutes. Asher ought only to be patient. No doubt Mr. Levi would be disappointed if he panicked so easily and moved from his position.

No, he'd wait. Mr. Levi knew what he was doing, and it wasn't as if his guest would come upstairs for any reason. It was fine - Asher would wait here, like he'd been asked to, and if Mr. Levi called him down there was no reason he couldn't dress in a hurry and pretend he'd been in the bathroom or something.

With his brief moment of anxiety over with, Asher once again settled into a calm. He tried to focus on the way his fingers felt around his wrist, or the smallest, most imperceptible shivers of his shoulders, but he couldn't help his attention from drifting towards the quiet conversation in the sitting room.

It was impossible to make out words no matter how Asher tried - it seemed the door had been shut because all he could only hear was incomprehensible mumbling. Mr. Levi seemed perfectly at ease, his voice slow and calm. The stranger seemed much, much younger, and warmer, laughing much more readily. Asher wondered what they spoke of, imagined up little nonsense scenarios in his head, and became so lost in the familiar timbre and pitch of Mr. Levi's voice that he almost didn't realize when the sitting room door opened.

Mr. Levi fell silent. He began his slow walk up the stairs, his every step a thud in Asher's mind, and Asher tensed expectantly. With his head bowed he couldn't see the door, but he knew the distance from the bedroom to the landing, and anticipated the moment Mr. Levi's eyes would fall upon his naked figure with relish.

There was silence. He trembled as Mr. Levi came to a standstill somewhere behind him, the man's presence like a weight on his back. It was times like this, he thought, that he forgot Zachary wasn’t a kid like himself, even with that bright and fresh personality, he remembered instead how much older this man was, how much more experienced. He squeezed his eyes shut as the seconds dragged in, eyes blinking open to focus on the unmarked skin of his thighs. He imagined they'd gone paler with the cold, then wondered if he'd imagined that.

The room seemed to grow larger the longer Mr. Levi stood still. His breathing was the only sound in Asher's ears, his own so quiet he may as well not be breathing at all. He tried to judge the distance between their bodies when suddenly, Mr. Levi ran his finger along the bottom edge of his collar.

He gasped - he couldn't help it. His eyes shut again as Mr. Levi stepped closer, so close Asher felt like he could feel the brush of his sleeve, the warmth from his body along his back. Mr. Levi kept his silence, as his hand roamed the shape of his collar, the curve of his nape, the way it blended into the line of his shoulders. His thumb found the bone at the top of his spine - a little bump under his skin, and pressed. He pressed, harder, harder, and then moved away so quickly that it for like a ghost still pushed at his skin there, trying to crawl under his very skin.

"Oh sweetheart," he said, and his voice seemed like the roaring of a waterfall in Asher's ears. "You've done well."

Asher's breath shuddered inside his chest but he didn't reply. He didn't need to. Mr. Levi clicked his fingers thoughtfully and then made his way around, slowly, until he sat on the bed before Asher with his legs spread wide. Asher couldn't help but look at the swelling between his legs, Mr. Levi's erection prominent even through his slacks. His elbows rested causally on his thighs, his hands loose and casual, and Asher felt the overwhelming desire to lean forward and put his mouth on Mr. Levi. Distantly, he realized his own cock was hardening, but he felt a little lost in the fantasy of Mr. Levi's dick, entwined with the memory of some past tryst.

He knew what it would look like too, what it would feel like. He'd memorized the taste of it, heavy and fat on his tongue, the shape of it pressing down his throat until he couldn't breathe. ' It would be so easy ', he wanted to say. ' Let me suck you ', he wanted to beg.

But he didn't. Mr. Levi pushed his face up until Asher was looking up at him, his smug face, his eyes dark with lust and mirth. "You're such a slut," Mr. Levi breathed. "I don't even have to do anything - you undress and lube up without any help."

His fingers tightened on Asher's chin, and then slid around his head to curl into his hair in a sudden shift of softness. "Go on," he said, as if he were a benevolent king bestowing some sort of twisted mercy upon his subject. And when Asher didn't move, he pulled his head closer harshly, until Asher's nose pushed into the bulge between his legs.

"Go on," he repeated. His voice was much more forceful now, much less generous. "I don't want to have to tell you again."

His hands rushed to open Mr. Levi's fly and reach inside, his mouth already wet with hunger. Mr. Levi was warm and thick in his hand, his cock pink and flushed and ready for Asher. He pulled it out gently, and before he could even take it all the way out his tongue was licking at the underside. He moaned, almost unconsciously, and moved forward desperately to mouth at the head.

Above him, Mr. Levi laughed. His hand tightened in Asher's hair but he did not stop him, instead scratching softly at Asher's scalp. It made him want to melt, the feeling was so good, but when torn between Mr. Levi's hand and his cock, well. There was no competition, really.

The fourteen-year-old pushed down, licking and sucking at the head of Mr. Levi's cock before taking in a little more, steadily, until he was about halfway down. He kept himself there for a long moment, his lips tightening around Mr. Levi's shaft, before he let himself rise back up.

Mr. Levi sighed, his legs spreading eagerly as he melted into Asher, into the sensation of his mouth. Asher felt warmth blooming in his chest at his lover's obvious pleasure and pushed down again, this time taking in more. His mouth was wet around Mr. Levi's cock, greedy for it, and Mr. Levi knew. He brushed the hair out of Asher's face, mouth wide and eyes wider, and thrust his cock up into Asher's mouth.

Asher choked, hands flying straight to strong thighs, but Mr. Levi didn't let up. His pressed his dick into Asher's mouth until it was at Asher's throat, until his mouth was wrapped around the very base and his nose pushed into thick, wiry hair. His throat convulsed around Mr. Levi's cock until he felt bruised and tender inside. He wondered what it would be like if Mr. Levi came right now, straight down his throat. There would be no swallowing or spitting - only taking what he was given like a good boy. Asher would have that choice taken away from him. The idea of it made him want it more, made his lips move desperately around the shape of Mr. Levi's erection like he could squeeze his orgasm out of him.

He let himself be held there, and when Mr. Levi was satisfied with his lack of protest he dragged him back up like he was a toy and not a person. Like he was born to be used by Mr. Levi, to bring him pleasure on his own terms. His mouth hung open, his lips undoubtedly red and slick. Mr. Levi rubbed his thumb gently along the bottom lip, and then lead his dick to rest against his tongue once more.

"Keep your mouth open," he said, his voice huskier now. He ran the tip along his tongue, around his mouth, like he was painting Asher's mouth with his presence. His cock was still slick with Asher saliva, and he couldn't help but wonder if it felt as cold as Asher's back. He wondered if Mr. Levi was going to fuck his mouth properly.

He didn't. Instead, he pulled at Asher's hair until he was forced to stand, and then told him to get onto the bed. "Hands and knees, dear," he elaborated when Asher sat down next to him. "You know how I like you best."

Then he left. Asher heard him rummaging around in the closet, felt as the bed dipped under his weight once more. His hand, when it fell between his shoulder blades, was a shock that made his shoulders rise up. Mr. Levi merely pushed until his chest touched the bedding, and then - in one smooth, effortless movement, grabbed his hands to meet behind his back. Mr. Levi wrapped the smooth silk around his wrists with an ease that came only from experience, and then left him lying there. Alone.

His face was pressed against his pillow so that Asher had to move his head to one side to breathe. He pulled at the knot purely out of habit. As usual, it held fast.

The stairs structure creaked under Mr. Levi's weight. He wondered what the older man was going to do, and it was with a sudden shock that he remembered the stranger that had come home with Mr. Levi. Was he still there? Had he ever even left? He cast his mind back, trying to remember Mr. Levi leading the man out, but the space where that should've been was blank. Had Asher really become so lost in Mr. Levi that he'd forgotten the stranger sitting, waiting downstairs whilst he sucked Mr. Levi's cock?

He tensed more and more with every thought that passed through his mind. With the way the bed was placed, his back was facing the doorway. And as he heard Mr. Levi make his way back up to the first floor, accompanied by a second person, he became increasingly aware of how the first thing this man would see was his ass, slicked open and pushed high, ready to be fucked. It made him tremble with fear, the thought that some stranger would see him so vulnerable, so open, and that this voyeurism would be by Mr. Levi's own hand.

He knew that what they were doing wasn’t legal at all. Mr. Levi would go to jail if someone discovered their little secret, and Angel would completely lose his chance in the world of Hollywood as a young actor. A confusing feeling for sure - he wasn't entirely certain as to whether he felt more ashamed, or more proud that Mr. Levi thought him good enough to show off, impressive enough to share, even if it was dangerous for both of them.

The other person entered the room and inhaled sharply, audibly. Mr. Levi laughed low in his throat, and murmured "isn't he as beautiful as I promised?" He walked straight over the Asher, pulling his legs apart and pushing a thumb into his pink anus without warning. Asher cried out, and the stranger laughed a kid laugh as if confronted with something he found very pleasing.

"I- I guess you did, Mr Levi," he admitted, and just then Angel finally recognized the voice and instantly turned his head to see his fellow Shazam co-star, Jack Dylan-Grazer standing behind him. His voice was softer than Mr. Levi's, like it was used to kinder words, Asher watched him astonished, walk over to the bed, sit down beside him and bend over until his shadow fell over Asher's face. "Hey dude," he added with a playful smile, as if the closer view had cemented his opinion.

Mr. Levi chuckled, pleased. He sat himself behind Asher, his crotch pushing at Asher's ass. Asher realized he was still clothed - that both of them were probably clothed, and that he was completely naked in comparison. A small part of him wanted them to fuck him like that.

Instead, he turned his head to look at the other kid. He was wearing shorts and a Warner Brothers shirt. “Jack…-“ He was distracted by the sound of Mr. Levi taking off his shirt, and flushed when he realized he'd been eyeing a man other than his lover in front of his lover. Of course, the circumstances were rather odd, but nonetheless the realization that he'd been checking out another person so shamelessly while Mr. Levi watched on made him want to hide his face.

"Oh Asher," Mr. Levi said, as if he knew exactly what Asher was thinking. "Did you think I'd ever let someone undeserving see you like this?" he added, "he's always such a cute boy, just like you were with the other producers, right, Jack? How old were you when you started in the Hollywood business of sucking dick?”

“Five.” Jack answered proudly. “Started younger with my dad, but the first time I tasted a producer’s cock I was about to start elementary school, it’s all recorded on HD, like, it was so cool, man. I didn’t even cry when they fingered me in that office.” He grabbed Asher’s head and started to rub his teen bulge against his cheek.

“Well Jack, Asher here is still kinda new in this. So… I guessed you could show him the ropes, you know?”

“Yessir…”

Jack pulled Asher away so that he could nod too, his mouth feeling surprisingly empty. Mr. Levi seemed pleased, and rewarded him by pressing the tip of his dick to Asher's ass.

"I suppose that you'd like me to fuck you now," he purred. "One dick's not enough, is it?" He pushed in some, pressing inside just enough to make him whine at the stretch.

"Mr. Levi," he moaned, and realized his mistake when Mr. Levi pulled back out to slap his ass hard. He cried out at the sting, Jack’s slender teen dick pressed to his mouth, and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please fuck me..."

Mr. Levi bent over him until his chest pressed against every part of Asher's back. "I don't think you want it badly enough, Asher," he whispered. In a flurry of movement he pulled Asher up, sitting him over his dick but not on it so that it pressed along the line of his ass. Jack moved to take off his shirt, and when Mr. Levi pulled Asher's legs to spread over his own, he realized his lover had stripped his own off too whilst he'd been distracted.

He slid his fat erection along the cleft of Asher's ass with purpose, teasing him. "I know you like a dick in your mouth Asher," he was saying, "I know you like sucking cock more than perhaps anything. But I don't think you deserve it." He beckoned at Jack to come closer until his chest was pressed against Asher's own, until they both surrounded him like a vice, blocking off escape, until there was nothing in the world except them pressed against him.

"I think I'd rather see you stuffed, anyway." Mr. Levi's voice was dark with promise, with wicked intentions. Asher's breath stuttered in his chest, and he groped back desperately for Mr. Levi, his hands reaching despite being tied up. He managed a hold on Mr. Levi's bicep, tenuous and weak but comforting. Grounding. Mr. Levi pressed his nose into his neck, just above the line if his collar, and pulled his legs up and apart to reveal his hole to Jack's eyes.

He'd never felt so exposed before - not really. Jack took advantage of his position easily and without shame. "Well, if you insist," he laughed, as if Asher had offered himself up on a platter, and for a split second Asher thought that he probably laughed like that in the filming set as well. The image made him oddly flustered, that he could see Jack in public laughing the same laugh he did when he sat between Asher's legs.

Jack dragged the tip of his dick down Asher's hole, and when Asher tried to push forward eagerly Mr. Levi held him still. "You'll get what you are given," he said, a command. "Not an inch more."

And then, pressing his lips to Asher's ear like it was a secret, he whispered, "and not an inch less."

Jack didn't fuck him. Instead, Mr. Levi pushed in without preamble, thrusting in all the way until Asher sat, full with Mr. Levi's cock. He cried out, his eyes wide, and Jack laughed when his eyes burned.

"Shut up man. You will take that and more," he said. "You won't get any sympathy from me, not even if you blink your pretty eyes at me like that." His mouth was suddenly closer, close enough that their lips touched when he spoke. A part of Asher wanted to fall forward and kiss him - after all, Jack had very pretty lips, but Mr. Levi's teeth dug into his nape like he was some kind of animal, and Asher knew a warning when he felt it.

"Jacky boy," Mr. Levi called, his voice sharp and childish. "Won't you help Asher?"

Jack's smile became a little more fixed, a little less real. His hands, when they curled about his hips, were less than kind, and Asher was sure he'd have bruises there by the morning. He didn't reply, but lifted Asher up slowly, steadily - like he was a doll. He lifted him up, until only the head of Mr. Levi's dick remained pushing his ass open, and then fucked him down.

He whined loudly, wanting more of the burn, the weight of Mr. Levi inside him, the mouth on his skin. He wanted Mr. Levi to leave marks all over him, so that tomorrow not an inch of his naked body remained unsullied. Jack pulled him up again, fucking him down faster and harder until the teenagers were both panting, their mouths close together, their eyes locked onto one another's.

He felt himself rising, his ass tightening around Mr. Levi's dick like a vice. He was going to come, he just needed one more push, one more brush of his cock against Jack's tender stomach but-

Mr. Levi's hands fell over Jack's and stopped his movement, so completely that Asher remained frozen where he was halfway down Mr. Levi's cock. "I promised you more, didn't I?" Mr. Levi let go again, and though Asher tried to fall back down, Jack remained frozen where he'd been left. His young dick curved, hard and angry and drooling, up towards his stomach. It was beautiful, and Asher wanted it back in his mouth but he knew, as Mr. Levi spread him open again, that he wasn't going to get it. He knew, even as he refused to admit it, what Mr. Levi's plans for the afternoon were.

Jack pressed closer, and his cock pushed at Asher's already full hole. Asher's breath caught in his chest, uncertain whether he was afraid or eager or just reluctant. He already felt so full, his hole so stretched - how could he take any more without just ripping in two? How could he possibly fit a second, rather sizable dick inside himself without tearing?

And yet there was an odd hunger inside him, an empty, wretched mouth greedy for more. He wanted to be wrecked, wanted to feel like he'd been taken apart and put back together the way Mr. Levi wanted him to be, the way he'd been intended for. He wanted to ache for days and days afterwards, to be reminded with every step of the way that Mr. Levi had shared him, and yet still owned him as completely as he owned his own breaths.

So when Jack pushed inside, stretching him impossibly, making him feel like he'd shatter, he begged for more. He pushed his head into the space between Mr. Levi's shoulder and neck and bared his own in the process, showing off his collar as he pleaded " _More, more, fuck me harder, oh I'm so full of you..._ " He pushed his heels into Jack's back, and sobbed overwhelmed cries into Mr. Levi's skin.

It hurt deliciously. Mr. Levi grinned into his hair, pleased, and then kissed Asher full on the mouth for it. "I knew you could take it," he said, his voice oddly breathy. Asher thrilled at the thought that he too might be overwhelmed, that Asher was making him sound that way.

And then Jack slipped all the way in, his erection pressing tightly against Mr. Levi's inside the clenching of his body, and Mr. Levi said "You're perfect, my sweet boy," and he said "I've never known a young slut as hungry for cock as you are."

His eyes were wet with tears and they kept coming, his chest aching from the way he couldn't breathe properly, his stomach so full it felt like he'd burst with the weight inside him. Jack fucked into him slowly, shallow thrusts that made Mr. Levi hiss in pleasure and made Asher's ass twinge, and when his shoulders shook and Asher realized he was wailing.

Jack's eyes were wide, a surprisingly naked amazement in them. His thumbs wiped at the tears on Asher's skin softly, like they were doing from gold, and he made to lick at the wetness. His tongue was pink, his eyes warm, but even as Asher watched with an odd anticipation, Mr. Levi's fingers wrapped around Jack's wrist slowly. From the way Jack's eyes darkened, the way his mouth turned at the corners, Asher knew Mr. Levi wasn't looking away. He pulled Jack's hand towards himself, over Asher's shoulder - and even as Asher watched with hooded eyes - licked at the skin there.

Jack's hips gave an involuntary thrust as he did. Asher could see why - nobody could resist Mr. Levi like this, his lips wet and his hair tousled. Not even someone like Jack, who most likely held a sort of detached, polite respect for Zachary outside in the world but no fondness. Mr. Levi had that effect on people, after all. He was handsome, beautiful, and not even his enemies could resist him when he smiled at them just so... Kids loved him, and loved his dick so much He was magnetic even as he was cruel behind closed doors with underage boys when no one was watching, objectively careless, his stare dispassionate as he judged those around him coldly.

And yet, nobody except for him had ever seen his Mr. Levi like this - lips red from biting them, cock hard and slick and eager for Asher. Nobody had ever seen the way he closed his eyes when he came, the way his voice went all rough when he fucked, the filth that spewed out of his mouth when Asher pleased him - nobody but Asher, and yet this boy was not only allowed to watch, he was allowed to make that happen . He was allowed to push his cock tight against Mr. Levi's, make him shudder with every thrust, make eyes at him and watch him come undone. It should make Asher jealous, he thought. It should make him want Jack gone.

And yet, as Asher watched Jack's mouth fall open, as he watched the man's hand tremble in Mr. Levi's grasp, he felt oddly proud. He felt pleased, watching the effect that Mr. Levi had on his underaged co-star, like it proved something. Like the idea of Jack knowing exactly what he would be missing was gratifying.

He leant forward and pushed his mouth into Jack's.

He kissed beautifully, Asher thought, perhaps as if to match his beautiful mouth. He licked into Asher's mouth and pushed against Asher's tongue, and moved his lips like it was an art form. Asher imagined he could kiss Jack lazily, for hours without tiring. The thought was unbearably domestic, romantic, and it made Asher flush with shameful want.

He couldn't think about this now.

Mr. Levi's grip tightened around his waist, his nails sharp on sensitive skin, but he didn't stop Asher. Instead he bit at Asher's neck, painting a line along the bottom of his collar like it was a stencil. He began moving, steady, his hips pumping in and out of Asher, but though he couldn't reach like before the sheer fullness, the pressure and friction, made Asher cry out into Jack's mouth.

He laughed, and began moving as well. It felt messy, like it didn't matter so much how they moved except that they moved, that the pushed themselves as deep as they could into Asher like it was some kind of competition. Asher felt like they'd imprint themselves into his body, together, so that he'd never again be able to forget what it was like to be stuffed to the brim.

He ached with the pressure, his limbs loose and wide and his face a mess of tears and flushed skin and bruised lips. He leaned back and mouthed at Mr. Levi's jaw, at the soft skin just under the bone, pushing himself down like he'd die if Mr. Levi didn't give it to him right now. "Oh, please _sir_ ," he whined softly, sweetly, like he knew Mr. Levi liked. "Oh give it to me," because he knew he'd only be allowed to come after Mr. Levi had. Instead, Mr. Levi grabbed his collar from the back, pushing his fingers between leather and skin until it was tight around the front of his throat, until his breathing became shallower.

Mr. Levi fucked him harder, Jack moving in tandem, leaving Asher to gasp until he felt his vision going dark. His body felt like it was on hyper alert, like he could feel every inch of dick as it dragged against his insides. His body throbbed in every place Mr. Levi had scratched him, every place his teeth had pushed marks into his skin, and he felt dizzy with the delicious, burning ache of it. Distantly, he realized that his face was wet with tears anew, that his mouth and chin were wet with spit, but he couldn't focus on anything but the intense pressure inside his head. His eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth open desperately for oxygen, and then Mr. Levi let go.

The sudden rush of air felt like an abrupt sort of freedom, like he hadn't quite realized how heavy the weight on his throat had gotten. He gulped at it greedily, and when his eyes adjusted to the sunlight in the room he saw Jack, smiling widely - almost gleefully.

"Never done that before, Mr. Levi?" he asked, never slowing the movement of his hips. Asher was just his insides were battered by now. He was sure his cock must be turning purple from lack of touch.

Mr. Levi moved his head just so, making it so that Asher's brow would push into the side if his neck. "Just so, Jack," he replied. "I think I might try it more often, explore it properly sometime." And then, turning his head so that his chin pushed into Asher remembered, said, "what do you think?"

Asher tilted his neck, pressed soft and desperate kissed into Mr. Levi's collarbone like they were offerings, like they were little prayers. " _Please_ ," me mumbled, then louder, " _Please_..."

And well, Mr. Levi was a man after all, weak to Asher's wet, teary eyes and his desperate voice begging for his seed. He fucked into Asher harder, until it felt like he was just a ragdoll being moved as Mr. Levi pleased. Jack sped up too, and when Mr. Levi came the man growled - surprisingly aggressive - and moved him off their dicks to bend Asher over Mr. Levi's thigh.

Then he pushed in again, his every thrust slick with Mr. Levi's come, the sound of his fucking so very filthy that Asher wanted to cry again. "You're so loose," Mr. Levi laughed, and petted him softly like his words weren't meant to be sharp, merely truthful. Like he couldn't help if Asher was a little tart. "I wonder how our friend here is even supposed to get off with you so used."

Asher whined, his mouth opening around the skin of Mr. Levi's thigh and sucking, biting, as if it were a twisted comfort of some sort. Mr. Levi laughed again, even as Jack became more eager to reach his orgasm. "What's the use of you, if you can't even help my young friend lose a little steam?" he asked. "You're so sloppy, such a mess. How do you suppose to get him to cum?"

And Asher tried to clench, tried to tighten around Jack, but he felt so loose, so open, that it felt like he'd never be able to forget it.

He felt so very messy, Mr. Levi's come dripping out of him with every thrust of Jack's hips. He sped up until Asher was letting out a constant "uh, uh, uh " with every thrust, and yet still he couldn't come.

Eventually, frustrated with being so close, Jack pulled out and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, his hand moving furiously. Asher barely had time to look back, confused, before Jack was coming all over his back.

He wanked himself even through his own orgasm, painting Asher's hips and ass and upper thighs for several long moments before he was finally done. All Asher could think of was how attractive he looked with red high in his cheeks.

Jack smiled at him, rather hazily, and leaned back into the pillows somewhere behind him. Mr. Levi also relaxed, looking for all the world like he was done. His eyes began to close, and his hand slowed where it petted Asher's hair.

Had they forgotten about him? He waited for Mr. Levi to give him permission to come, to reach down and touch him - just once, just enough to let him come, but no. The man just lay there, looking for all the world like he was done for the evening.

Asher couldn't help it. He sat up, pushed his cheek into Mr. Levi's shoulder, and whined.

Immediately, Mr. Levi's lips widened in a wicked smirk, as if he'd been waiting for Asher to give in. One eye slipped open teasingly, and then the other, so that Mr. Levi was looking at him lazily. "If you want to get off, my boy, you'll need to do it yourself." He gestured at his thigh magnanimously, as if he was doing Asher an honour. "I suppose I can let you use my leg."

And what a beautiful leg it was, perfectly muscled, hard and thick. Even as he grew older, Mr. Levi had worked to maintain his strength and abilities. The result was a thigh that Asher could easily straddle, his cock pushing against the soft skin and hard muscle deliciously.

He thrust, his hips sliding a little uncomfortably until he was pushing hard, the friction heavenly against this poor cock. He fucked himself against Mr. Levi's thigh like a dog in heat, and when he felt himself starting to come he dared to press a kiss into the corner of Mr. Levi's lazy smirk.

His lover wrapped a strong, warm hand around his left hip, his thumb moving in circles, and Asher came all over his thigh with every muscle straining.

Immediately after, Asher fell against Mr. Levi's shoulder, and it was in this sleepy daze that he felt himself being cleaned up, his collar slipped of his neck and his arms untied easily. Mr. Levi lay him down and let him curl close, tucked between two warm bodies of men both older and bigger than him. He remembered thinking, vaguely, that it was surprising Jack was allowed to stay. Mr. Levi didn't seem the sort to let a temporary partner stay, though of course he couldn't say this with any certainty - this was, after all, their first encounter of the sort.

And yet Jack was in their bed, his arms around Asher and his hand pushed between Mr. Levi's arm and side, and Asher imagine what it might be like to wake up to Jack tomorrow. Both waking with laughs as the little kids they still were. A handsome dad letting them touch his naked body. He wondered what it might be like to wake up to Jack and Zachary after that, again and again. He wondered what it might be like to have dinner sometime, the three of them, and he found he rather liked the idea of that.


End file.
